


Where Dreams Come True

by manspirations



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manspirations/pseuds/manspirations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ah, Disney world... The time to bond and enjoy silly entertainment while eating expensive food. Why would the Gallagher trip be any different? Because, they're the Gallaghers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before the finale so, it’s barely cannon compliant. If anyone wants a timeline, I’m thinking it’s a year or two after the craziness of Season Three. So several things are happening. (1) Karen is mostly healthy. She has a slight limp, though. (2) Ian and Mickey aren’t together. I would describe them as awkward “friends.” If you can call it that. No Stevlana. (3) There is a baby Kev! (3) The battle for Lip’s heart continues. (4) Jimmy is still alive. Sorry but, I like him as stay-at-home daddy Gallagher.
> 
> Disclaiming: Me. No. Own Shameless. 
> 
> Rating will arise to dirtiness.

            Barely containing her excitement, Fiona flung herself into Vee and Kev’s home. She fervently searched for her two closest friends. The need to tell someone was eating her alive. For twenty-four hours, she’d kept the best thing that’s ever happened to the Gallaghers to herself. And, she wanted Vee to be the first person to know. The kids were busy with school… hopefully. Jimmy was off with his new doctorate residency. So, her best friend was the closest she had to share a scream with.

            The living room, with its animal print and crazy furniture, was empty. Fiona waded through the sea of baby toys and supplies. Vee was here somewhere. She could hear the quiet mewls and moans. “VEE!” Her voice rang into the house for the fourth time. Too bad, Fiona didn’t care about Kev and Vee’s need for privacy. Well, except for that time Kev was in a rather compromising position with Vee’s mom. That she would have rather not seen. In a fury, the bedroom door opened to reveal her and Kev in their slave-master getup. Those fools.

           “We’re on air, Fiona. What is so important?” Fiona allowed herself a nano-second of guilt. It slid away as she remembered the new bank account in her name. With a goofy grin, she tried to find words. Any words. Kev shuffled around with sass encouraging her to continue.

           “We’re going to DISNEYWORLD!” Fiona felt her arms slice the air in broken anticipation. Vee, slightly more interested, stepped further away from the musky smelling room. Kev stayed in place. Fiona threw him soft smile but, it was more like a “get over it” smile. Her and Kev’s friendship was an interesting one. He was really more like an older brother who tolerated her crazy shit. Even though, Kev secretly craved the exhilaration that came from being close to her family.

            “What are you going on about, Fiona?” His tone still crackled from their no doubt wild bout of sex. At least, someone was having it around here. “Disney world is for rich people who can take time off work.”

           “I’m going on about the **1.8** million dollars I won last night. I promised Frank I’d buy a lottery ticket if he’d bought one. Well, he bought four. You know how he is. Anyway, I won. I WON!?!?!” She was no longer trying to contain the giddy happiness inside of her. After the sixty seconds it took for Vee and Kev to register her news, Vee joined her in tearing down all of Chicago with their screaming. Hug after hug brought her closer to the realization that all their monetary problems were gone. Vee drowned on and on about private schools and large houses and new clothes.

            “Whoa. Hold on now. We have to be serious about this, Fiona. Did you set up a saving account?” Of course, Kev would be the level headed one in this situation.  “Maybe, a college fund for the kids.” She and Vee silenced their happy laughter to glare at him. Why did Kev have to be so responsible? “I’m just saying. People blow through millions every day.” Strong death glares were thrown his way. Only once he raised his hands in submission, did they continue their fan girl moment. Fiona felt like she was floating. Her high came crashing around her slowly. With aching arms and swollen cheek bones, she slumped down onto their couch. Kev kindly sat down a glass of water in front of her. When her throat felt free of some of its achiness, she tried to ease Kev’s suspicions.

            “A little over two-thirds of it is in a savings. The woman said that interest is pretty shitty these days but, with that much we should see some improvement. I figure I’ll hold off on the major changes for a while. We’re doing pretty well right now. I’m focusing on taking my kids on a vacation right now. Summer in a few weeks. It’s the perfect time.” Fiona leaned into Vee’s soothing fingers running through her hair.

           “Who are you inviting? Frank?” Kevin must have been accepting of her answer. With a nod, he sat on the edge of the table in front of them.

           “You two are invited by default. I figured we’d invite Sheila. She loves to take care of Liam so… which means Karen. Ehh, I can’t not invite Frank-”

           “Yes, you can. That drunken asshole should not be around families and children.” Vee shifted above her. Kev nodded in agreement. Fiona didn’t agree, though. Frank was her father. A shitty one but, he deserves something good too. It’s been a shit storm for all of them. Plus, it’s been said that Disney security is pretty tight.

           “Nah, he’s coming. I’ll extend the offer to Mandy too since, she pretty much lives in the house. But, if I bring Mandy, I have to invite Mickey.”

           “Fiona, this isn’t a community outreach.”

           “No but, Ian has been hanging out with Mickey lately. It’s good that he has some friends other than Lip. So, I’ll invite him. And, you know Jimmy too.” Fiona couldn’t forget Jimmy. Although, she almost had. He was gone so much these days with that black SUV. She almost needed a reminder that he was still part of their lives.

          “Fine but, I’m not babysitting kids or bailing anyone out of Mickey Mouse jail.” Ha, Fiona wanted to laugh about the irony of that situation. Mickey going to Mickey Mouse jail. Instead, she slapped Kev playful on his thigh and sprung up. Her excitement was picking back up. She was taking her kids to Disneyworld!?!?! The first time ever any of them would leave Chicago. Oh god, the craziness that was going to happen.

           “Are we done with this?” She motioned to their insanely disheveled costumes. “Cause, I have a trip to plan and your Wi-Fi is stronger.” The couple shared a look over her head. She hated when they did that. It was another loud example of how their relationship was better than her and Jimmy’s. “GUYS.”

            “Fine. But no expensive hotels or airplanes.” Kev pushed her in the direction of their room. “I’m afraid of heights.” The last portion trailed off to a whisper. She and Vee released an uncontrollable laughter. Things were finally looking up.

           “Wait, where’s Kevin?” Fiona allowed a moment of sensibility.

           “He’s with Carol. Where he will be staying! No way am I taking my three month old Kev to that disease infested place.” 


	2. Heart to Heart

          Her living room buzzed in an increasing loud volume. Present in their living room was almost everyone invited to their summer extravaganza trip. Well, that’s the name that she and Vee began to refer to it as. After a week of planning, every minor detail was in place. Four rooms were booked at the All Sports Resort, the cheapest hotel Disney offered. The tickets were paid for. A total of two hundred dollars was set aside for every kid going, including Mickey and Mandy. Lastly, a fifteen passenger van rented for the long journey down. With much convincing and begging, Jimmy and Kev promised to be the drivers. All she needed to do was finally tell the people she loved most about their impromptu trip. That was going to be the trouble. She’ll deal with that when the time come. For now, she was going to observe the room. She sat on the top stairs looking down on the room. The loudest amount of noise came from Carl and Debbie, playing some new Xbox game Jimmy bought them. From where she sat, Fiona could see guns, police, and a prostitute? Basically, something neither of them should be playing. With a shake of her head, she turned Sheila and Liam building blocks. Her baby had been growing bigger everyday. He wore a silly little toothy grin on his face as the tower collapse with a clash. She could hear the broken syllables of the word, “again, again.” The presence made Fiona want to shed tears of joy. But, she wouldn’t. At least, not now.

           The sound of arguing caught her attention. On the opposite side of the room, Karen and Mandy were few seconds away from blows. Fiona didn’t care what they were arguing over. As long as Lip kept his girls under control, she had no problems with them. Where was that little panty charmer? He wasn’t with Ian who sat awkwardly next to Mickey. He certainly wasn’t near Vee and Kev. No one wanted to be close to them during their let’s make out in public moments. Fiona curiously walked into the lion’s den to find him. She finally located him seated on a stool in the kitchen. He lazily took sips from the longneck in his hand.

           “You ok?” As quietly as possible, she slid into the stool on his right.

           “Why is Karen here?” Fiona and Lip were similar in many ways. Being that he was the closest in her age, Lip never hesitated to call her on any bullshit. At times, she needed it. Other times, it was annoying.

            “I was going to tell everyone at once.” Lip turned to look her in the eye. His mouth was pierced in downward frown. “A week ago, we won the lottery.” She cringed at his abrupt insistence to know how much. Of course, the genius would need to know the numbers.

           “1.8 mil. Most of it is put away but, I wanted to take the family to Disney. The invite list kind of got out of hand.”

            “Fiona. No fucking way am I going on a vacation with those girls. They haven’t stopped since they got here. Why can’t it just be us six?” Fiona felt remorse. She didn’t regret inviting the other people in that room. Lip was too young to understand the situation yet. She would be in a mental hospital without Sheila, Kev, and Vee.

           “Sheila has helped a lot with Liam and Frank. I can’t invite her without Karen. I know this messes things up with you and Mandy but, it’s the way it has to be. Who knows? Maybe, they will get along by the end. Or, maybe only one will come out alive. I’ve put them in the same room.” She nudged his shoulder with a wink. That put a smirk on Lip’s face. Fiona returned the sentiment. Fiona used that moment to snag the beer from his hand.

            “the lottery huh?” Her brother, finally getting the picture, slapped the counter happily. “We leaving this dump?”

            “Haven’t gotten that far yet. For now, we think rides, expensive food, silly pictures with Disney characters, and hotels.” Her list could go on and on. Disney World was like a paradise that she always knew existed but, seemed so far away. The rides might be childish but, damn if anyone was going to take this experience from her or her siblings. Lip, for the first time since their chat, appeared happier. That’s all Fiona could ask. “Now come on. I think I hear Frank-”

They both shifted around to face the open pathway of the living room. Much was the same except, Frank stumbling in through the front door.

           “Frank, you stink.” “Where have you been?” “Are you holding a golf club?” She and Lip shared a laugh with the questions and comments from their siblings? It was time. Her hand protectively clasped around his shoulder. He drowned the last of the beer and they made their way to the living room. Was she going to be able to survive eight days in the place of Magic with these fools? One look at Jimmy, who sat trying to yank the club from Frank’s grip, and her question changed. Was Disney going to be able to survive them?  


	3. Poolside Fun

          Debbie sucked in a breath as a snoring Carl leaned closer into her space. One more shuffle to the left and she would become one with the window. On the way back, they were not sitting together. That was a promise she placed in her brain for remembering. Of course, that meant enduring someone else. From the looks of it, mostly everyone was sleeping. She tilted her head around for any signs of life. Nope. That left her to gawk at the approaching city by herself. Well, plus Jimmy-Steve. He hadn't been much for conversation, though. The last thing he told her is they would be arriving at the park shortly. Waiting was all she had to do.

           So far, the sights weren’t much. Alongside the mostly deserted highway were tall palms trees they didn’t have in Chicago and an awesomely purple- orange painted sky surrounding the setting sun. To most people, this would be normal. For Debbie, she wanted to stay here forever. A calmness filled her that she hadn’t felt since that time she and Kyle went to the playground. That was years ago.

           “Debbie, you still awake?” Jimmy’s voice crashed through her wall of serenity. She raised higher in the seat pulling Carl with her. She could see Jimmy’s warm grin through the rearview mirror. “Check out the sign.” Her gaze connected with the colorful Walt Disney World sign ahead of them. Wow… she imagined what it looked like during the day. At dusk, the reds, yellows, and blue mixed perfectly with the sunset. On either side of the arch, Mickey and Minnie held up their hands in excitement. She almost felt compelled to do the same. “I had that exact expression on my face the first time I came here too.”

            Jimmy sharing pieces of his actual life never happened. Curiosity convinced her to actually speak to him. “When’d you come? Did you like it? What do you remember?” A flood of questions surprisingly flung from her mouth. Jimmy wholeheartedly laughed before going into vast detail about his trip to Disney when he was 10. Debbie tried to listen but, it was harder each time they passed a new building. She made a mental note of all the things she wanted to see in their week here. Typhoon Lagoon? A definite yes.  Disney World of Sports? She could live without that one. Oh My God. Magic Kingdom? Heck yeah!

            It wasn’t long before Jimmy-Steve was parking the mini bus and flipping on the lights. Debbie's heart pounded with so much excitement; she ignored her frustration at Carl’s drool residue. Well, she was a little upset but, they were here! Despite the time, people and kids milled in and out of the hotel doors. Their hotel, All- Star Sports, stood exactly like the photos online. Bright, crowded, and full of kids. She was exceptionally okay with the last one. Especially if it had to do with cute boys.

           Behind her, she could hear the shuffling of people moving around. Carl made no notion to move so, she sat tight. For easy entertainment, she watched Mandy and Karen, the slutty bunnies, as she liked to call them, fight over who was rooming with Lip. And, the next world war continues.

           “Guys, listen up.” Debbie’s sharply turned her attention to Fiona’s ragged voice at the front of the bus. In her hand were maps and room keys. No matter how many questions she had, her mouth stayed shut.  “Here’s how this is going to go. I’ve got four rooms. Complain and you’ll be sleeping on the bus. Each person has a hotel key card. Lose that and I have an extra one. Lose that and you’ll be sleeping on the bus.” Debbie choked down a laugh. That meant several people would be sleeping on the bus in no time. It wasn’t going to be her. “I also have what they call a park hopper. You need this to get into every park. Lose that and you’re fucked. Let’s have a test. Mickey” The bus’s attention flitted back to him. “What did I just say?”

           Mickey, indifferent on everything, looked ready to shit bricks. He shifted away from her brother when he noticed everyone staring at him. Debbie watched sharply waiting for his inevitable pissy answer. Instead, all that followed was a sarcastically correct version and a shoulder shrug. Huh. Interesting. Something funky was definitely going on there. “Good. Sheila and Frank. You’ll take Liam in room A05.” Fiona powered right over Frank’s surprisingly sober rant about staying with a baby. “Debbie, Mandy, and Karen.” _Crazy sister say what?!?_ “You’ll be A11.” Her mood was officially ruined. Carl poked her cheek annoyingly as she slumped further into the seat and away from her new roommates. Maybe, she’ll take the bus after all.  “Boys, you’ll take the room next to them. A13. The rest of us are in A03. If you need us for any reason, Lip, Mickey, and Karen have our numbers.” With the pause in her voice, they figured Fiona was done. The bus broke out in chaotic motion. “NOT DONE.” Those around her paused in sync. Debbie clutched onto her Park Hopper card thingy and her hotel key. They were already starting off crazy. “A few more things. This is supposed to be fun and all but, things can happen. There are a lot of people here. You tell me where you’re going to be if it’s after midnight.” She followed Fiona’s fingers to Ian, Mick, Lip, Karen, and Mandy. “Carl and Debbie, you have to stay with one of us inside the parks. Tomorrow, we are spending the morning together. See you out front at ten am. Be late and you spend the day with Frank.” Good call, Debbie thought with a smug smile. Everyone would be there ten minutes early. “Alright, go.”

          Now that Fiona was finally done, Debbie scrambled over Carl for a breath of fresh air. Disney was finally at her fingertips. How dramatic would she be if she kissed the pavement? Eleven hours was a long ass time. Her siblings and closer friends milled around her but, she was extracting her bags in perfect time. With Carl by her side, they stepped through the bright lobby. The brush of air felt heavenly compared to the muggy Florida air. They passed checkout, a lively food court, an arcade room, and a store in complete silence.  The strong stench of chlorine hit her as the door to outside opened. Now that nighttime had taken over, the lights of a crowded pool illuminated the sky. Chicago public pools were puddles compared to this. Several games of volleyball were spread around the pool. Little children waded in the shallow end with animals floaters. Girls with bigger boobies than she’d ever have lounged in pool side chairs attracting attention from really cute guys. Beside the loud pool activity, an inflatable screen to their left was showing Hercules. Her jaw dropped to the ground. Who knew places like this existed?

           “Ho-ly Shit...” Carl, in the same state, slurred his words.

           “Carl, no cursing.”

            He shook his head idly. “Right. Ho-ly fuck…” Oh gosh. If she had to spend this week with Carl, Mandy, or Karen, it was going to be the longest week of her life. 


	4. Roomies

               Sweating from head to toe, Ian trudged back to their room. He smiled at the people who passed him. Even better, they smiled back. That’s something you don’t find in Chicago. The only thing you did find in Chicago that he missed was Mickey. As soon as they got here, Mickey had stomped off to the room. In three hours, Mickey missed a bunch. Like Karen and Mandy beating off any girls that simply breathed on Lip. Or, Carl scamming kids out of money by promising to teach them how to swim. Ian wasn’t sure Carl knew how to swim himself. Oh, and he missed meeting Daniel and Parker. Ian realized he was smiling fondly without even trying. Daniel and Parker were cool. They hooked him up with some pot. Greatest guys ever. Besides, Mick of course. Ian hesitated to open the blue door. These days, he never knew where they stood.

             “Mickey?” All Ian could see was an abyss of black. Without the chance he was going to get hurt, he walked farther into the room and closed the door. A slither of light sprang from the bathroom. Ian crept closer to it. “Mickey?” He hoped his knock could be heard over the spray of water.

              “Gallagher. I’m taking a shower.” His voice was scratchier than normal. Ian resisted the urge to back away from the door. He wasn’t afraid of Mickey. Not, after everything. As long as he kept telling himself that, it would become the truth.

             “Uhhh... Can I come in?” Silence. _I’m not afraid of Mickey. I’m not afraid of Mickey._ He kept repeating as he awaited Mick’s answer.

             “Whatever.” Without giving a second to spare, Ian busted through the bathroom. The screaming lights blinded him. It took him a couple of seconds to recuperate. When they weren’t burning holes in his face anymore, he wriggled around before sitting on the toilet seat. Mickey didn’t make any move to speak to him. So, he did the most obviously creepy thing. He watched. The blurry glass outlined Mick’s body well. He could see the dips in his back. Ian soaked up the image since he wasn’t seeing it again. He’s not sorry for his creeper stare.  

            “Did you want something?” Ian drugged his gaze away from his backside. Damn him.

            “Just to see if you’re good?”

            “Gallagher. I’m not your boyfriend. You don’t have to worry about me.” Ian cringed at Mickey’s go to phrase for making him back off. Even after a year, Ian still had hope for them. But, that was another conversation for another day. Instead sputtering-emotion-Ian, he turned on fuck-the-universe-Ian. So far, that was the one that got Mickey talking faster. 

            “Fuck you, Mick. We’re friends.”

            “You wish.” Ian could hear the smile in his voice. Ian grinned because of it. Mickey’s smile was infectious. Even Fiona says so. “What have y’all been doing?” Finally, what he was waiting for. He told Mickey about Carl and Mandy and Karen vs. the girls of the hotel. Mickey didn’t respond to his stories. He knew that he was listening though. That was all that he asked for. Time will tell you that if you pushed Mick too hard. He’d snap. Ian learned that the hard way.

           “Plus, I met these dudes Daniel and Parker. They’re pretty chill. Hooked us up with some weed from Arizona. Can you imagine how strong that shit will be? I said I’d hang out with them later. You should come too.” He trailed off on anything that was to follow. Mickey stepped out the shower. Water droplets began to cover his shoes. He followed the motion of their falling upwards. His eyes bulged when he settled on his-

           “Come on. Don’t fuckin’ stare. Damn.” Right. He knew how to control himself around Mick. He averted his eyes quickly. He was Ian fucking Gallagher. When did seeing a dick these days turn him into that little kid immensely turned on by Kev in bed? He cleared his throat, although the damage was done. 

           “Will you?” For several seconds, Mickey shot Ian a look that he couldn’t decipher. Even after all this time of knowing each other. It wasn’t anger or frustration.

           “Whatever.” Ian gave into the light curl of his lip. This week might actually be fucking promising. He moved out of Mickey's way to allow him to exit the bathroom. One. Two. Three. Ian counted in his head to prevent blantly following him around like a little puppy. "I'm going out. Clean yourself. You smell like ball sweat and pool urine." Ian laughed knowing Mickey was fucking with him. Well, he probably did smell like ball sweat and pool urine but, he hadn't said it in a mean way. He leaned against the door frame watching Mickey's dress. Cocky pride rushed through his head as Mickey pulled one of Ian's old shirts over his head. "Not sharing a bed with you smelling like that. Take care of it." The sound of his words rang in Ian's head long after the door slammed shut. The thought hadn't crossed his mind...until now. Shit!

\---

         “At least, I’m not a cum swallowing hoe.” Mandy had to repress the urge to punch the shit out of Karen and her big ass mouth. She was so tired of her bull. Did it make her feel a smidge of guilt that Karen still sported a limp? Sure. But, that guilt was drowned out whenever Karen reminded her yet again why she hit her in the first place. Mandy tried to suppress the urge to lash out. Debbie, sitting on the other side of her bed, sighed dramatically. If anything, Mandy was going to behave for her sake. Debbie was too sweet of a kid to have to endure their drama. “What? Nothing to say?” Moments passed where Mandy sat silently across the room and glared at Karen’s exsistance. Even though, it was nine in the morning, Karen was dressed like she was hitting up the nearest strip club. Mandy wondered if that’s how people saw her, showing off her ass and tits for the pleasure of boys.

        “You’re no better, Kare.” She knew the shortening of that tramp’s name would piss her off more. “I may have blown some random dude. But, who fucked Lip’s dad?” As soon as she said it, she regretted it.

        “You WHAT?!?” Debbie screamed for the first time since she came in last night. Her voice was a raspy bark. The bed sprang back into place after Debbie hopped up. They both watched, silently, as she paced back and forth in front of the beds. Somehow, managing to step over the discarded clothes and suitcases on their floor. For the first time, Mandy didn’t know what to expect. Deb’s love for Frank was clearer than water. Any luck and Debbie would slug her furiously.

        “Deb-” Karen started.

        “Shut up! Give me your phone.” Mandy quickly caught the scoff that was pushing its way up her throat. Life couldn’t get any better. Well, it could but right now it was perfect. Karen made a choking sound as Debbie took her phone, flip flops, hotel key, and slammed out the door. When it was clear she wasn’t coming back, Mandy resumed her process of picking out her outfit. Debbie’s disappearing act worried her but, until then she busied herself with the hard choice of capris or shorts. Once she’d picked an outfit deemed amazing, she waded through Debbie’s to pick something too.

       “Think she’s coming back?” Karen’s voice, devoid of any maliciousness, filled the room. Mandy knew Karen was talking to her but, the question sounded more like Karen asked the walls. You know, a person who talks at you instead of to you.

        “She’s in her PJs.” Debbie maybe a common issue for them but, it didn’t mean they had to play nice. Neither of them spoke again. In silence, Karen straightened her hair while she tied hers at top of her head. Maybe, she should try to look cute. Lip would clearly recognize Karen over her with the way she was dressed. The competition had always favored Karen. No matter how much of a slut or a bitch that girl was. Or how kind she was.

        The door opened at snail speed. In her PJs and now a sweatshirt, Debbie stepped through. Her mouth in a tight line. Right behind her, Lip pushed through the door, his expression even more pissed off. If she's learned anything, she's learned that you don’t mess with Lip’s siblings. He was kind of like Mickey in that way.

        “This is what’s going to happen.” His voice became a thick frustrated presence in their small room. Debbie, pealed to his side, twisted up her face into a nervous expression. “I’m going to spend today with one of you. Then, tomorrow with another. At the end, I’m going to pick which one I like better. All this bitching stops now. You’re fucking up Debbie’s vacation. Which means, you’re fucking up mine. Shut the hell up and let Debbie get dress.” Without acknowledging them or saying another word, he left the room, slamming the door as he went.

        “Who gets to pick who goes first?” Karen didn't bother looking up from applying her makeup. Ugh. 

        “I do!” Debbie grimaced while looking between them. She opened her mouth to speak but, Mandy’s outfit for her caught her attention. Mandy always did plan the best outfits for her. “Karen you’re going last. Maybe, you can hang out with Frank today.” She tossed her phone on the pile of crap on her bed. What did it say about her that she was more excited about beating Karen than she was to spend time with Lip. Whatever it meant, nothing could stop the satisfied mood she was sporting.


	5. Pinky and the Brain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Behold the start of something new!

         Carl took one look at the disgusting market food court selections and wished he was back home eating Jimmy’s pancakes and bacon. For people so rich, their taste was for shit. Come on really? Tuna fish sandwiches? Fruit cups? Cold French fries? He was truly disappointed. Disney was not making his dreams come true, in the least bit. Then, a clump of people caught his eye. The sign above them read, All Star Grille.

         Fiona wouldn’t appreciate him going to it this early in the morning. Carl looked around with a sly smile on his face. Lip was at the register clutching an apple and a muffin, genius fuel. Ian and Mickey were at the table already, no doubt attempting to carry on awkward small talk. Everyone else in their little pack was conviently late. He could totally get away with this.

         Being the right height, he pushed through the clumps of family and screaming children. The money that Fiona gave him for spending grew heavy in his pocket. He was too young to worry about how a fifteen dollar burger would piss his older sister off. In fact, he didn’t really give a fuck.

         “About what?” A voice behind him ruined his satisfyingly wicked thoughts of Fiona scowling at him until her face morphed into looking like a shriveled up bull dog. He made a dramatic show of turning around slowly. Letting the anticipation build, since this person obviously thought it was okay to talk to him. Carl openly frowned at the kid. The boy was way too skinny. Like a stick person wearing baggy shorts and an XL t-shirt. It didn’t help that he was tall either. Taller than Carl, at least. Or, that his face was being attacked by an army of freckles. At least, he didn’t have glasses. It would be way too embarrassing. “About what?” His face turned up into a goofy smile. When he spoke again, Carl realized that he was glaring. Carl’s glare was obviously not good enough. He’d made a mental note to get lessons from Mickey in the future. He was good at stuff like that. 

“My sister.” Carl found pleasure in watching his face move from excited to disgusted. His face stretched into dramatic expression, like elastic.

“That’s mean.” Carl made a shrugging motion and focused on moving ahead in line. Now, that that was over with. “I’m Hamilton.” Damn.

“That’s cool.” He didn’t even bother to look back this time. This kid, Hamilton, was distracting him from his goddamn burger. What kind of name was Hamilton, anyway?

“Yep, I was name after Alexander Hamilton. He died in a duel.” Carl didn’t know who that guy was but, that actually sounded cool. He would love to be in a duel. Of course, he wouldn’t be the one dying. Despite everything he believed in, Carl turned around this time. Present on Hamilton’s face was a smile full of teeth. It was almost contagious… almost.

“Name’s Carl Gallagher.” Carl nodded with the beginnings of his own smile. It fell when Hamilton pushed his hand forward. Carl stared at it with apprehension. What was he supposed to do with that? After a long awkward moment, Hamilton’s hand returned back to his side.

“You been here long?” God, this kid asks a lot of questions.

“Nah, got in last night. My entire family plus some are here with me. We’re staying eight days.” As Hamilton responded enthusiastically, Carl moved next up in line. With as much conviction as possible, he ordered a double bacon cheese burger and onion rings. He got a kick out of ordering a chicken tender kids meal with apple slices and milk for Debbie. Since she was obviously to lazy to get her own food, she was going to suffer. Especially since, Debbie hated milk. Carl handed the man a twenty dollar bill proudly. Behind him, Hamilton was drowning on and on about how his family got here last night too.

“Carl!” He froze, recognizing that voice. He was ready to see her face when he handed over her milk cartoon. He and Hamilton (really!) snapped in the direction of Debbie’s voice. What was she wearing? Carl repressed the urge to spurt his sprite onto the floor. His sister dressed in tight shorts, a useless bikini top, and a see through shirt powered toward him. Mandy’s back at it again. He took the final seconds before her arrival to jab Hamilton in the stomach for gawking. No dude was going to ogle his sister in front of him. Yuck! Gross. “Fiona is coming through the door right now. What are you doing?!?!” Thankfully, the indifferent guy behind the counter thrust his food toward him. Disney really knew how to pick their best employees. They didn’t even have time for Debbie to punch him.

“Later Hamilton.”  He thought to say at the last moment. His first almost friend since… well they don’t say his name anymore. Too bad Hamilton was too busy staring at Debbie’s flat ass chest to notice. _Oh well_ , Carl thought taking a huge chunk out of his delicious burger. _Mmm, bacon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton in my mind is a tiny Stiles Stilinski. It's sad I know, hehe.


	6. Storm Trooping

         “Whose stupid ass idea was this? We’ve been in this fucking line forever.” They hadn’t been waiting more than thirty minutes but, Mickey was already aggravated. You’d think after experiencing the morning of some safari woman giving them the behind the scenes tour of Animal Kingdom he would be happy. Nope. It started off great. He woke up first out of the four of them. It gave him a few seconds to revel in the heat of Ian’s backside meshed against his front. Ian didn’t stir. His rhythmic soft breathing almost lulled Mickey back to sleep. It reminded him of the one time he and Ian laid together after spending the afternoon fucking on every inch of his house. But, then Lip caught sight of his creeping. Without saying a word, they both breezed through getting ready. Unlike him, Lip kept a small smug smirk marked on his face. It was too ‘I know what you did this morning’ for his taste. So, he grabbed his shit and went exploring. The day only hit a steady downward spiral from there.

         Now, it was one. He was free to be with Ian alone, well minus Carl. But, the line was being held up by large groups who hadn’t sorted out their crap before now. With a dramatic sigh, Mickey pushed Carl forward as they moved two inches closer to the gate. With nothing else to do, he coached Carl on his signature scowl. Ian ignored them as they went through examples of effective scowling. Over Carl’s determined glare practicing, he couldn't help but to watch Ian. His aviators hid the expression in his eyes but, he knew Ian. His back was straight as if he was being pulled by a string. A thin line sat where his usual smile would be. In one word, Ian was aggravated. Mickey didn’t know what to say to fix it. So, he focused on helping Carl.

       Eventually, they were close enough to see the gate. _Disney Hollywood Studios,_ he read the words etched across the pale blue gate. The metal clanked underneath the striking sound of footsteps. He couldn’t identify what the creatures were but, he figured they were part of an act. The robot things swung black guns in the direction of the milling crowds. It fascinated him. These things got to hold fire arms in the presence of thousands of people. That was his kind of job.

      “What are those things?” He asked no one in general. His curiosity seeped out before he had the urge to push it back in.

      “They’re the bad guys.” A little kid’s voice called over from the line to their right. His head tilted in similar fascination. Mickey looked at them for another second and then shifted his gaze to the kid. He was holding the hand of his older sister. Ahh, he sadly remembers those days. A tiny smile released as he saw the boy’s Mickey Mouse hat.

      “Yeah, how so?” It surprised all of them that he actually responded. Not anymore than he surprised himself. Carl halted his exercises to peer over at the kid. Ian glanced curiously between them without relaxing his shoulders.

      “Well, they fight for the empire. You know, Darth Vader?” When Mickey didn’t respond, the kid’s mouth opened wider. As if, it’s so unusual to see someone who hasn’t watched whatever movie he’s talking about. “You’ve never seen Star Wars?” AHHH! There it was. So, they were from Star Wars.

     “No.” He answered with slightly more curt than he should have. He felt guilty now looking at the ankle biter’s frown. “Well, they work for evil. They won’t win cause evil never wins.” His downturned frown picked back up after Mickey’s poor attempt to reconcile a pouty boy. Ian was enough pout for the entirety of Disney world today.

      “Some of them are good. They’re called clone troopers.” Before Mickey had a chance to answer, they were flanked on each side by these “storm troopers.” Up close, he could see them clearly. Their entire body covered in white and black plastic. He could tell why the kid was repelled by them. With the mask and gun, they were absolutely revolting. And probably hot as hell, temperature.  He was sweating up an entire river and he wore shorts today.Though, he didn't doubt some of them were attractive.

       “We heard someone over here thinks we’re losers?” The husky voice of the first trooper, closer to Mickey’s line, spoke out. Most of their line and the next turned to watch the scene. Geez, of course he had to draw attention to themselves. The trooper closest to the kid knelt down to be eye level with his new Star Wars friend. The little boy stood his ground firmly. Mickey felt oddly proud. He was so focused on the kid that he forgot about his own little problem. He felt the heat of Ian as he moved closer to him and Carl.

         “Oh nothing you haven’t heard before right trooper? Evil doesn’t win. Especially, when he’s working for someone as pansy as Vader.” For the first time since they got off the bus, Ian spoke. There was obvious amusement in his tone. His shoulders relaxed a little as he had a stared down the trooper. He hadn't pegged Ian as a person who watched Star Wars. Carl, with the same Gallagher excitement, instigated the scene with “oohs and burn.”

          The storm trooper tsked. “Don’t know about that human. We could take you all on.” The trooper moved his gun aside to move closer to them. Mickey could almost make out eyes behind the black mask. He did see a thick bright smile for sure. His view was demolished when the trooper stepped even closer to Ian. From the looks of it, he had private words for him. Mickey knew it was all a trivial game but, he felt a flash of anger run through him. It wasn’t because the trooper was whispering in Ian’s ear. He told himself he was over that. He was. “Move out.” The plastics bowed and progressed to messing with some other poor defenseless families. Without the troopers in the way, he could see they were finally at the front gate now. Ian, slightly more energized, smiled at him before entering his park hopper into the machine. Carl followed and then he was next. On the other side of the gate, life felt a bit less sucky. The little kid and his sister chanted happily near them. As they walked away, the boy turned to give him a wave. Mickey reciprocated.

         “Look at you bonding with children.” Ian nudged him in the side. Now that his glasses were pushed upon his head, Mickey could see the smile in his eyes. As much as he wanted to smile, he gave him his signature scowl instead. “Fine but rememeber, I saved your frumpy ass from getting annihilated. You can thank me later.” Mickey hadn’t seen the tiny smirk framing Ian’s face in a while.

         “How so?” He cursed himself for the drop in his tone. Ian probably already read that for what it was. The fucking smirk did that to him.

         “Oh you know,” He dramatically paused. Who did that still these days? “By, riding the tower of terror.” Oh no! Oh no! Ian knew exactly what heights did to him. “Twice.”

        “Fuck you Gallagher.” Ian openly laughed at him as he sped up to reach Carl. He indulged himself in the moment to watch Ian’s ass as it jiggled in his run. The things he did for the fucking Gallagher family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really excited. This is getting to the good parts and my favorite OMC character. I'm finished setting up the story now all smooth (or rough) sailing. I hope it provide some entertainment lol. Thanks for reading.


	7. Love and War

          That. Was. Awesome! For the fifth time, Ian made his way from the Tower of Terror. True to his word, Mickey rode with him each time.  Every time, he took the opportunity to howl at their picture. His mouth was wide open in an excited scream. Carl was practically floating above their seats. In all, the true glory was Mickey’s tight pissed facial expression and scared eyes. Was he proud of finding such enjoyment in his fear of the silly ride? Not really but, he guessed you could call it the dark parts of his personality. They broke through the building’s dark quarters to be surrounded amongst more darkness. As Ian looked around at the practically empty streets, he wondered how much time had gotten away from them. Well, they did do the Tower of Terror six times. Oh, and the Rockin Roller coaster like twice. Plus, the Indiana Jones show and Star Tours. Ok, fine. He had an idea of where all the time went. But, it felt like no time at all. Once they got in the motion of things, he, Carl and Mick were traveling from place to place comfortably. Carl made them go into several stores where he bought too much candy. At first, Ian was skeptical about how hanging with Carl would affect their dynamics but, it didn’t. In fact, it was the most fun he’d had in a while, with Carl or Mickey. Or anyone.

         “Come on, we can drop Carl by the hotel before we meet up with Lip.” He held firmly onto Mickey’s wrist and tugged him throughout the park. Ever since the third round on his new favorite ride, Mickey lost the will to move himself. He didn’t have to ask him twice. Ian, and his slightly touch-starved body, gladly took over the responsibility of controlling Mick. Occasionally, Ian would dodge the small groups of people headed in the opposite direction.

        “Why can’t I come?”

        “Older people this time, Carl. Sorry.” It was just like Carl to frown for a second and then return to his usual self. Ian admired that quality in his brother. He fondly watched Carl make a game out of kicking small rocks into the shoes of the other people around.   

          “Gotta take a leak, Gallagher. Hold up.” Mickey pushed away from him without much force just as they were about to past the restrooms. Ian smothered a laugh as he slumped off.

          “You’re going to get your ass kicked, if you keep laughing at him.” His head turned to the look at Carl. They watched each other. Ian mostly tried to figure out how much Carl knew. Or even understood. If Carl was one thing, he was a perceptive little fuck. But, judging by the small grin etched across his face, Carl wanted in on the action.  

           “I can take him.” Like, that time it took one hit to the throat to take Mickey down. His arm playful cuffed Carl’s neck. Sometimes, it was easy to underestimate his strength so, he lightened on the hold. “Gallaghers take no shit, right?” Carl nodded enthusiastically while, contorting his body out of Ian’s grip. After a few seconds, Carl realized he needed to relieve himself too. He trudged off in the direction of the bathroom line too. That left him alone. He glanced around in search of a place to sit. A woman and her dirty ass child took up three fourths of the nearest bench so, he opted for a sizeable boulder planted in the grass.

            He gazed at the different people passing him. Couples, holding hands, were oblivious to anything outside their little bubble. Families, with rowdy children, barely held themselves together. From the direction of main entrance, a group of guys were headed his way. He observed them the most. Some looked about a few years older than him. At least, no more than three.

           Ian attempted to watch them without being overtly creepy. A few of them were cute. Not so much hot bulging muscles stretching their shirts over sexy abs hot. They were just cute. He wished Mandy was here to see them. She didn’t believe in his theory of the differences between cute, hot, and sexy. To pass the time, he categorized each guy into a category. He realized he was staring a few moments after it was too late. One of the guys caught his eye and held it. He was taller and slimmer than the others. None of them were bulky muscled but, this guy took lean to a whole new level. His black hair was shaved evenly. What struck Ian most about this one was his clothing style. While his friends were dressed in shorts and shirts, or summer clothes, he was in dark black fitting jeans and an open button down. That look should be sinful around so many children. Forget children, the look was sinful around him. Ian attempted and failed to break eye contact as they grew closer.  The closer they got, the more he appreciated. Just when he thought they were going to pass and leave his life for good, the guy started to veer towards him. He wasn’t prepared for this. He couldn’t remember a time when he talked to someone with such… sex appeal. There was Mickey but, he was a darker kind of sexy. This guy, and his unbelievably full lips, was nothing but a walking form of temptation.

          “You’re not thinking of ways to harm me, are you?” It took a minute for Ian to register that he was talking to him. He sat up sharply from leaning back on his elbows, scraping his elbows in the process. Ian ignored the scratchy pain in favor of the guy. He cleared his throat inconspicuously before he even thought about replying.

          “Why would I harm you?” Way to go Ian, he stupidly thought. The first time he finds obvious attraction since Mickey and the first thing he asks is a question? Not even a sexy question. His eyes traced over his mouth before finally meeting his eyes. He ignored the inner pull in his gut at the sight, a calming blue.

          “I don’t know. You tell me, _human?_ ” Wait, human? Why was that so familiar? Ian wracked his brain for any memories while the guy stood smiling at him. He seemed to know when things clicked inside his head because, his smile turned into a smirk. Ian took the time to align his memory of the earlier Storm Trooper with the guy in front of him. Hot damn.

          “Wow. Who knew something so evil could be so…” His words trailed off in search for the appropriate word. When it didn’t come to him, he let it go.

           Where were Mickey and Carl to save him from this train wreck? If they didn’t hurry back, he would seriously take into consideration the Storm Trooper’s famous last words. “So, I can’t call you Storm Trooper now.”

           “You could but, this is neither the time or the place for role play.” Ian choked on non-existent matter. Who says shit like that in public? Ian checked for any wandering eyes before leaning further into their conversation. “It’s Pace.” Huh, Pace definitely suited him. It was quick. Quick enough to-

           “Right, I’m Ian.” He slid off the boulder until; they were almost face to face. Surprisingly, Pace was taller than him. He had to tilt his head only slightly to reach his eyes.

          “Ian.” Pace twirled his name around as if he was trying it out.  “Where’s your brother and your boyfriend?” His memories pushed him to the last time someone called Mickey his boyfriend. Thank goodness, Mick wasn’t around like he hoped. A snort escaped unwillingly from him. Pace curved a perfectly thick eyebrow.

          “I was just thinking about the last time someone called Mickey my boyfriend. Didn’t end too well but, they’re in the restroom.” His smile mirrored Pace’s.

          “My luck then huh?” Ian shrugged in response.

          “So, you’re a trooper. Isn’t it like hot as balls in that thing?” Ever since their first sighting of the Troopers, he’d wondered how they weren’t passing out from heat exhaustion. Pace must have thought he was kidding by his drawn out laugh.

          “They have a fan. It’s actually really comfy. Like walking on a trampoline filled with pillows.”

          “huh.” He let that marinate for a second. How would a trampoline filled with pillows feel like? Heaven? That did sound pretty great. “It must be cool working here.”

           It was Pace’s turn to shrug. Ian figured it was a sore subject but, he answered anyway. “It’s kind of a family thing. My dad was Mickey Mouse. My mom was Daisy. My uncle was even little mermaid’s boyfriend, Eric, for a couple weeks once. Then, he was caught fucking Mulan so… that ended. I kind of alternate to wherever they need me. It’s been the troopers for the past week or so.”

           Ian felt himself laugh at that. And he thought the Gallagher’s were weird. “You mean to tell me, I can come here tomorrow and there’s a chance you’ll be Peter Pan?”

          “If Peter Pan calls in sick, sure. They tend to go for sexy little redheads though. You’d be perfect for it.”  Ian flushed while withholding the urge to touch his darkened red. Pace should have seen it when he was younger. This was nothing compared to that awkward phase. Pace glanced passed him to what Ian assumed was his group of friends. Right on cue, he could see Mickey and Carl stomping out of the bathroom with wet flickering hands. Before he could make eye contact, he shifted back to Pace. “I should probably go. We only get an hour to enjoy before the park closes. Maybe I’ll see you around?”

          “Probably.” He smiled at Pace as he backed away from him. Ian tried to grain his exact image into his head to tell Mandy before he disappeared. Not even a few seconds after, Carl and Mickey reached where he stood, goofily smiling.

          “What was that about?” Mickey watched his every move with a serious expression.

          “That was our Storm Trooper.” Carl’s eyes widened when he realized he missed a chance meeting. Ian filled him in on some of his and Pace’s interaction, leaving out the parts he felt personally drawn to. Like, how attracted he was to him. Or, how Pace basically flirted with him early today and now with the Peter Pan comment. It was all great until he thought of Pace being one amongst the sea of Troopers, tomorrow. The entire way to the exit, he ignored the pissy look on Mickey’s face. What was that saying Fiona used to tell him and Lip as a kid? You can’t have your cake and eat it too.

           “Have a good night. Visit us again.” The officer bid them a goodnight as they followed the trail of people to the shuttle buses.

           He pushed Mickey playful along when he started complaining about his legs again. It was pretty much normal until, he heard his name. His first instinct was to search for the caller but, he decided to ignore it. Plenty of people were named Ian. Then, it came again and again. Carl was the first of them to turn around.

            “Uh Ian. Is this the Storm Trooper charging after us?”  At his words, Ian flipped around in the direction Carl’s gawk. Sure enough, Pace ran smoothly towards them. When did his life become a fucking romantic comedy? He and his little brother watched as Pace dodged in and out of traffic flow to reach them. 

           “Uh hey.” Pace stopped short of hitting them without losing a breath. Carl held his usual devious smirk by his side. He glanced at his other side but, Mick wasn’t there. He must have kept going. Without letting him talk, Pace shoved a thinly folded piece of paper in his hand. The writing on it was part of a takeout menu for one of the restaurants they’d passed today. Then, he’d had a thought to turn it over. “See you around.” And, he retreated back to where he came. Carl tried his hardest to steal the note from his hand. As they walked to the bus, the note burned in his hand. He’d made sure Carl was seated safely before unfolding it calmly. Ian had no clue where he’d gotten paper and a pen but, roughly scrawled in the center was:

 

_Here’s my number in case you want to find out what character to terrorize tomorrow._

_Don’t forget, I may be a trooper  but I prefer to make love not war 407-490-1817 ;)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope someone is enjoying this haha. If not, I'm still going to write because I love this story and Disney and Pace! ;) Oooh and down below is how I envision Pace because this model is hot.
> 
>    
> Disclaiming: The only thing I own is my imagination and what it creates. Everything else belongs to shameless. To which I am grateful. 
> 
> [](http://s1197.photobucket.com/user/abookasmoothie/media/2c20cecd-50f3-41a9-ac04-f4dcb5e50f86.jpg.html)  
> 


	8. Smooth Moves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo... if anyone writes. You know how much writers block sucks. Anywho, I'm not quite out of it yet. But, I pushed through and produced this. It's quite small. Sorry. Don't give up on me though. I shall deliver!!! Also, my main story line has now been narrowed to Mickey/Ian/Pace. With my bonus mini-otp Debbie/Hamilton!
> 
> I love Lip and his girl adventures but, for some reason I can't write them like I see it in my head. I'll give you snippets of their times through other characters.

             "What’s got you on cloud nine, hun?” Ian didn't have to look to know Vi joined him on the pool loungers. Unlike his family, he secluded himself to his thoughts and his iPod. In front of him, they splashed about, starting another game of Marco Polo. At the rate of Jimmy's swimming, he'd be Marco for the duration of the night.

             “Just thinking. Enjoying all this.” He gestured to the lively scenery. The pool always bounced with loud activity. He relished in a few more glances at his playing family members before pivoting into Vi. Her eyes calmly assessed him. That’s what he admired (and feared) about Vi. One look and she could have your entire life story in the palm of her hands. Of course, now wasn't the best time to be in his head. Any visitors were bound to see glimpses of skin on skin and full lips wrapped around the head of his cock. The problem he currently possessed now was deciding whose lips they were.

             “Yea. It’s something.” She stretched out fully on the chair, as if she'd planned to stay awhile.  “You have fun today?”

             “Me, Carl, and Mickey went to Hollywood studios. We rode the Tower of Terror like six times. It was good. Great.” He knew his voice trailed off but, made no effort to stop his mind from trailing back to Pace. He may have spent the night with Lip, Mandy, Karen, and Mickey eating the best Mexican food the world had to offer but, his mind never strayed from Pace. The note still burned in his pocket. 

             “I know I’m your sister’s best friend but, you can talk to me. These past few years have been rough on all of us. I want to make sure you’re alright.” He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. 

             “Did my sister put you up to this?”

           “No.” They sat in silence for a while. Every time he felt like sharing, his mouth would snap shut again. Where would he even start? On the surface, his life screamed awesome. Fiona forgave him for trying to run away to the army a year ago. Karen's injuries almost fully healed. Though, he never really gave a damn about her or her bitchy comments. Svetlana, Mickey’s ex-wife, wasn’t pregnant and their marriage was annulled. Terry's ass would be in prison for quite a while.  On paper, his life read the definition of south side luxury. In reality, he still had low moments when he thought about Mickey breaking his heart in the past. Nights where he laid with a wistful longing for the old times. The times where he got so down not even a downed bottle of vodka could help him. He’s allowed to be fucking happy about Pace. He deserved to be happy.

            Something must have clicked inside of him because; he found the words to speak. “I met a guy today.” The corners of his mouth smiled around the words.

            “Yeah?” Vi’s voice scooped higher in excitement.

            “His name’s Pace. He works here as a character. Today, he was dressed as a Storm Trooper. We met while playing around at the gate. Then, he talked to me outside of his costume.” Ian felt giddily happy to tell someone this.

            “What’s he like?”

            “Uhh..” He rubbed his hair as he conjured up appropriate ways to describe Pace to Vi. “He was tall. Like taller than me and funny. And cute. Really fucking cute. He told me I could be Peter Pan. Do I act like Peter Pan?” Vi’s laugh warmed his chest. He hoped that laugh was not because he'd been called a silly redhead who never wanted to grow old.

             “Maybe a few years ago. When you’d run around the house trying to keep up with Debbie and Carl. Now all, I see is a guy just trying to find his way.” Any entertainment he found from her answer disappeared with her last words. “What about Mickey?” Ian couldn’t tell if she knew about their history or if she hoped to bait him. “Your sister might be oblivious boy but, I see it. Or, at least I saw it.” That solves that answer.

             “Mickey’s complicated.” He paused to find the right words. “It just- I mean- things were great but, I feel like I’m holding onto memories. Things that are best left in the past. We’ve hurt each other so much.” Vi nodded her head in agreement, like she understood what he was going through. It caused a surge of frustration to rise within him. “It was brutal Vi. I can’t even-” He paused to compose himself. Inhale. . Exhale “We’re friends now I guess. I just feel like if I let go of the past, I lose the bad…”

             “And the good.” She finished his thought for him. He’d never shared this part of him with anyone. Not even Lip. He never understood why he was fighting for someone who seemed to give less than two shits. Maybe, it was because they all saw Mick as this thug. Ian saw beyond that. He still sees beyond that.

             “And, they were good Vi. Like really really good.” A smile slid across his face as he thought about their last night together. Despite the next morning, thinking of Mick's open and happy personality still puts a smile to his face. “Now, not so much. I understand that he’s still not ready to accept himself. I mean, he went to jail instead of telling the cops why Kash really shot him. All he had to say was that he was attacked because my ex caught us together. So, I’m moving on.”

               “To Pace? Even if, you’re here with Mickey?”

              “Hell yea. If he has a problem with it, he should finally use his balls and tell me.” Ian felt damn good for proclaiming it. A heavy pressure lifted from his chest. He hoped every supernatural power was working to send that message to Mickey. He shared a small smile with Vi.

               “So what’s the next move hotshot? Gonna stalk all the storm troopers tomorrow to find your man?”

               “He gave me this note so, I might text him from Lip’s phone.” He dug the paper from his back pocket. From unfolding and folding it back up several times, the paper now had permanent crease lines. He unfolded it once again and slid it over to Vi. She took it and started grinning almost as soon as it was in her possession.

                “Smooth.” Ian shook his head at her response. “Here, use mine. Kev just got unlimited texting so, he could check on my baby nonstop while we’re here. I swear that fool has sent at least 20 messages alone today.” Ian stared down at her outstretched hand. Her fancy Android smart phone sat in her palm.

                “You sure? I know how you are about your phone.”

                “Yeah, let’s just say Kev and I went through a similar thing. If I hadn’t played the field for a while, I wouldn’t have realized that with passion and love comes arguments and pain. Maybe, you and Mickey find your way back to each other. Maybe, you won’t. But, you’re almost a grown man baby, you need to live a little and smile more. When you get my age, then you can worry about shit like this. For now, have fun.” Ian accepted her hug. Although she left him to join Kev in the hot tub, her words still lingered in his head. He glanced back at his family once more splashing in the water. How long had he been on the outside of that because of his internal problems? Before he could change his mind, he stored the note and Vi’s phone under his towel and cannon balled into the pool. The sound of his siblings’ laughter was the first to fill his ears when he hit the surface. 

* * *

            “Stupid baby keeping me up at night. Stupid Sheila. Ugh.” Frank glanced around in a drunken stupor. He had no idea where he fucking was. Oh yeah, that’s right the happiest place on earth. Try the most obnoxious place on earth. The whole attempt to stay sober ended right after Fiona released them into the wild. You’d be surprised how easy it was to find alcohol around here. He went into a random diner and came out with a draft. Pretty simple stuff. Frank stumped over a rock that he almost busted his toe on. Around him, couples and families stepped aside as he walked down the cobbled pavement. It was hazy but, he could make out the Mickey heads etched into the cement. Ugh, reminded him of that no good Mickey Milkovich hanging around his Ian. He hadn’t started trouble yet but, Frank could feel it brewing. As much as they all denied it, he and Mickey had many things in common. Their penchant for fucking good things up was one of them. “Move lady.”

           He pushed a woman who dared walk too close to him. He grinned in response to her irritated scowl. People at Disney were to oblivious too imminent dangers. Frank decided that was their number one problem. They are so wrapped up into their perfect little vacations that they would be clueless if there was a threat lying around. Speaking of lying down he felt extremely woozy. Frank gave into his basic desire by stretching out on the nearest bench. That felt much better. As he wavered between the realms of unconscious and conscious, he heard thick authoritative voices. Frank politely told them to shut the fuck up but, it probably sounded like “shasyiusulabljbaf.”  It must have done the trick because, everything went shockingly silent after that.


	9. Hollywood Studios

          Mandy couldn’t believe she was doing this. He got her out bed at nine in the morning. Right now, she could be sleeping off those shots. Instead, Mickey gave her his dirty work. She didn’t know why but, he wanted her to sneak into Ian’s pocket, grab some note, and then leave. Ian breathed quietly, sound asleep on his side when she rummaged through his jeans. Cigarettes, nope. Lighter, nope. Money, nope. She froze when Ian shifted above her. When it seemed like he was safely back to sleep, she continued the search. Finally, she found the item in question, one ratty ass crumpled piece of paper. With a small smile on her face, she pushed outside the door before anyone could see her. An older couple walking by threw with judgey looks. Did they think she was pulling the walk of shame? Actually, that would be quite believable. If she had someone to shamefully walk away from. Yesterday, firmly confirmed her suspicions about Lip. Whatever spark they’d had some months ago…gone. Sure, fucking Lip still made her top five list of things to do in this world. As the three times they found themselves back at the room yesterday would tell you. Romantically, however, Lip and his Karen-loving-self didn’t do anything for her anymore.  Nothing. She felt absolutely nothing.

          Instead of traveling to the meeting spot Mickey told her, she took the long way around. Blood may be thicker than water but, Ian is like…She tried to think of something thicker than blood. Ian is her oil. At least, she remembers her teacher telling her that oil’s density outweighed that of blood. Without a second thought, Mandy opened the crinkled piece of paper. Just by the looks of it, something told her Ian opened and reopened this thing like it was his job. She scanned the words quickly, smiling more and more after each word. Until her smile reached across her face. Look at her best friend. Getting ass! Then she thought about her role in Mickey’s scheme. Now that she knew of its contents, Mandy felt sick about taking the note. Yet, she couldn’t sneak it back without: A. getting caught, B. pissing off Mick, and C. ruining her brother’s sad attempt at saving his sad relationship with Ian. So, she did the one thing any sister would do memorize the number and rip the note to shreds. She dumped the tiny white pieces in a trash can before walking up to her nervous brother.

          “Did you find it?” Mickey exhaled smoke into her face as a greeting. She smacked her hand into his baby gut in retaliation. In the past, he wouldn’t hesitate to hit her back. This morning, he rubbed his palm rapidly on the crown of her head. She smiled at his easy laughter.

          “No. You could have been more specific, asshole. What was it anyway?” Lying to him was surprising easy. Especially when he believed her so quickly.

          “Fuck! No. It would have fucked up your friendship with Ian. You sure you looked where I told you?”

          “Yes, dickbag. I looked where you told me. I also almost got caught cause of you. So, you owe me so many things. Anyway, are we ever going to talk about what’s up with you two?” Her steps had to double in order to keep up with him.

          “No shit to talk about.” He looked everywhere but her. Sign number one that he lied out of his ass. You don’t just go through what they’d done a year ago and bounce back from that. “You wanna hang out today?” Mandy guessed that was the end of that conversation. One day they were going to talk about it. One day.

          “What about Ian?” No answer. “Fine. Can I see your phone? I need to tell Debbie what to wear today.” He muttered some smart ass comment about girls and their slutty outfits. Rude. A girl, especially one Debs age, deserved to feel like she was special. If clothes gave her that feeling, Mandy vowed to help her as much as she could. Before actually composing the message to Debs, she shot a quick text to Lip.

_*Give this t_ _o Ian. 407-490-1827. Sorry. I suck. Hope this makes up for it. Details later. Don’t reply to this.*_

          She deleted the text as soon as it floated towards Lip phone. The text to Debs took even shorter time.  Handing back the ratty cracked flip phone, she started up the conversation again. “Where do you want to go?” For the first time today, Mickey grimaced at her. Scared chills started at her feet and worked their way upwards.

          “Hollywood Studios.” This couldn’t be good. The shuttle for Hollywood Studios started filling up quickly but, they manage to find standing room. As the driver pulled off, Mandy couldn’t shake the horrible distinct feeling that whatever Mickey planned would once again cause pain to the only other person she loved, Ian.

 

* * *

 

           Ian woke up alone, blinking up at the white ceiling for the second time since they’d gotten here. Sometimes he felt the urge to shake Mick for being so ridiculous. Just because he left before they had the chance to wake up together, didn’t make the cuddling non-existent. In fact, it made him think about the way their bodies fit together more.

          “Ian!" No, why was some talking this early in the morning, he thought. "I know you’re awake.” The words filtered in through his mind after a second. They came out muffled. Then again, shoving your face into pillows will do that. “Text.” One second later, a phone-shaped blob smacked against his stomach. He refrained from yelling at Lip only to stop Carl from waking up. The last thing they needed was a grumpy Carl, terrorizing Disney world. That’s worse than releasing Godzilla.

          He stared at the message with a confusing, disgruntled expression. What was Mandy going on about? Then suddenly, the number seemed alarmingly familiar to him. Oh no. Oh no. Fuck no. He scrambled through the pile of clothes on the side of his bed. No witty note from Pace anywhere. That bitch did not send his sister to take his fucking note. He hadn’t even had to time to lock the number into Vi’s phone. At least, his best friend felt obligated to remember the number. She was still on his shit list, though. Without any hesitation this time, he locked the number into both Vi’s and Lip’s phone. Except he titled the entry with his name, and not Pace’s. He opened a blank message on Vi’s phone. Then, nothing. No words came to him. What does one say in situations like this? _Hey, I think you’re hot._ Or, _Remember me, Peter Pan?_ He sent a _*Hey its Peter Pan*_ from Vi’s phone and hopped out of bed before he gave into the urge to never leave this room.

* * *

 

          “I thought you wanted to do something fun. This…” Mandy gestured to the crowds of people patiently awaiting their entrance in Hollywood Studios. Nice families (or shitty families pretending to be nice) clumped together in happy chatter. If she made eye contact with anyone who stared at them suspiciously, she tossed them a fake smile and a hidden eye roll. They dove in and out of the lines searching for something. Something that obviously wasn’t here. “This is fucking crazy, Mick. Why are we here again?” At the word 'again', Mickey halted his dumb idea of stalking around to pivot in front of her. Dramatic much? With an amused smile on her face, Mandy shook her head. Does he think she's scared?

          “What do you mean again?” He grumbled. A little girl, to their right, moved behind her mother’s shadows at the sound of his voice. If only little children knew her brother was all bark, no bite.

          “It’s not some secret. You and Ian came here yesterday. Can we go somewhere else now? Whoever you’re looking for isn’t here.” She tried (and failed) to use her little sister charm. They continued to stalk the entrance area. When he was satisfied the troopers weren't out yet, Mickey took a place at the back of the shortest line.

          “He’s here. He works here.” Her brother tossed over his shoulder nonchalantly. That’s what this is about. Mandy almost felt stupid for not piecing it together.  At least it didn’t take her two years this time. Before she could say anything, a tiny voice said, “You’re back!”

           Mandy searched for the culprit. No cute guys anywhere near them. At least none that Ian would talk too. There was, however, the tiniest kid Mandy had ever seen. A baseball hat covered his tiny little black curls, preventing her from really seeing his face. She could tell by his pale skin that if someone didn't put sunscreen on this kid every half hour, he'd roast. She lost interest shortly after that.

           “Uh Yeah. Couldn’t stay away.” Whoa. What?! Mickey actually talking to a kid that wasn’t a Gallagher? Both she and the boy's sister observed as the situation unfold. The kid shuffling closer to Mick. Mickey becoming extremely uncomfortable by the second. Times like this, she needed a phone to document the moment. Send it to her brothers with the message,  _Too bad your missing this cocksuckers._

            The kid shook his head excitedly until his brain hurt. “Us too! Yesterday was awesomeee!” His voice rose and cracked as he talked about all the fun their family had yesterday. His sister didn’t even bother shutting him up. So, that’s how they progressed in line. Mickey tersely spoke a word or two. Kid responded with a paragraph. Mickey would ask a question that set kid off on a talking spree.

            “Where’s your boyfriend and the other guy?” Oh no. Both she and his sister tensed. “My mom told me a long time ago that a guy and a guy can like each other just like she likes my dad. I didn’t know that but, that’s cool too. I don’t think I like guys like that, though. Especially not Clayton. He’s this kid in my class and he's always trying to be my friend. But, he's mean to all the other guys. He only wants to be friends with my best friend, Chelsea. Plus, he smells like beef jerky and toothpaste. My sister has a boyfriend, too. He's ugly, though.” The sister kicked him lightly to shut him up. Somewhere angels gathered together to sing praises. Mandy hid her laughter with a cough. As a punishment, Mick jammed his elbow deep into her side.

          “He’s not…” Here it comes. The moment Mick snaps on a child. This day was shaping up to be great. “He's not here today.” All three of them (plus a few outsiders) sighed in relief.

          “Sucks. He was cool. Remember the way he stood up to those Storm Troopers!” He looked to his sister to answer this time. She nodded with a barely there smile and pushed him forward. “Who’s this?” The attention turned to her. Now with the extra surrounding audience, she felt like the biggest spotlight shined down on her.

          “I’m his sister. Mandy.” To avoid touching sweaty palms, she waved in their direction.

          “Hi.” The kid blushed, staring down at his sneakers. _Ahhh_ , Mandy thought, _he’s pretty adorable. If you put tape over his mouth._ “This is my sister, Ellie. I’m Lyn. Well, those are our nicknames.” She felt bad about making him shy. Before she knew it, he mouth started moving.

          “Ours too. That’s Mickey.” She slapped his chest forcefully with the back of her hand.

          “Like, Mickey Mouse. Awesome! Oh I know, you guys can have fun with us. Can they?” With wide eyes, Lyn faced his sister. They seemed to have a nonverbal conversation, much like the ones Mandy and Mickey had growing up. Only Lyn and Ellie were at least ten years apart.  For the first time since the kid started yapping, she and Mick turned to one another. She expected wide eyes and a frown. Instead, he grinned with soft curiosity. She wondered if this is how Mickey would have acted with his own child. If he’d comfortably talked and joked with the little bugger.  If he’d go along with all the bizarre demands just to make him or her happy? Back then, she never pictured him having a mini Mickey. Now, watching this kid (Lyn) and Mickey interact, the idea didn’t seem so ludicrous.

          “It’s up to them, I guess.” The sister said finally. She grinned apologetically at the two of them.

          “Sure, why not.” Mandy interjected before Mick denied the poor boy. If anything, this partnership halted all attempts to find Ian’s mystery man. Lyn hollered and talked the rest of the way to the gate. She backed up a step. Mostly to get away from the noise but, also to let the two boys talk. Once they were inside, the sister joined her side.

          “Sorry about this. He can’t control himself sometimes.” Ellie said quietly.

          “It’s adorable.” She replied. “Plus, Mickey hates most living things so,” She pointed to the two boys in front of them. “This is hilarious. I thought he was going to strangle somebody when Lyn called Ian his boyfriend.”

          “Everyone in line did.” Ellie laughed. “Touchy subject?”

          “You don’t even know the half of it.” With Mickey a few paces away, she began to tell the PG version of the story Ian told her. Maybe, with two heads they could come up with a way to get her two favorite boys back together.

* * *

 

          “I was thinking we do Toy Story first. You have seen that right?” Mickey nodded his head yes at a Lyn’s question. The boy scrunched his face up at the oversized map in his little hands. Well, surprisingly little for his age. It’s crazy how someone so short and lanky could be nine. “Or what about the Stunt Show? Blowing up cars is cool.”

          “I like cars.” He tried to sound enthusiastic. If you asked him, he pulled it off. He pulled off not walking away from this kid and finding the Trooper. He pulled off not fucking up the entire universe at THAT question. He even pulled off not being aggravated by Mandy and Lyn’s sister, as they talked about his non-existent love life.

          “Let’s do that then. Maybe, we’ll even find those bad guys from yesterday. Show ‘em who’s the boss!” Lyn gave up trying to fold the map the right way. Instead, he balled it up and put it in his pocket. That's his kind of person. Ian would have folded it until he got it right. They picked up their trek with the girls right behind them.

         “I think that’s an awesome idea.” Mickey smirked, remembering not to curse. He didn’t know what he’d do when he found him but, he was going to find him. Until then, he’s going to watch cars blow up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :) I'm on tumblr as manspirations!


End file.
